Love conquers all
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Valentine is back. And this time he wants to destory true love. So when happy couples in love start acting weird can Cupid and some of her friends- those not in a relation ship- help her reverse this course? Or will love cease to exist?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:Prologue

Valentine was in the woods. Planning well lets see.

Valentines P.O.V.

"I am going to make those ghouls and boys regret stopping me from breaking Draculaura's heart! The only problem is how?" he thought for a moment "I got!" he snapped his fingers "I'll use a spell that will make the couples in love- and together miss each other when they are a part but hate and argue with each other when together!" my plan is by far perfect! Now let me think what is the name of that spell oh that's right. "Love can bring people together but now is not the time! Time for hurt, pain, hate, and rage to take place! Those in love will do nothing but argue! Look at each other with disgust!" Perfect nothing can ruin this. Mwahhahahhhhhaaaaaahhh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ever after high

C.A. Cupids P.O.V.

Something is wrong.

I was in my secret room at EAH. When my love monitor went haywire. What is going on? Soon I see videos of couples from Monster and Ever After High. The videos are of couples, couples that were surpossed to be in love- and get married in the future. (Don't ask how I know that). Something was definitely wrong and I need to find out what.

...

At Monster (not cupids pov)

Deuce and Cleo were talking by the lockers. Well, if you call trying to suck each others faces off talking. Anyway they were talking when both pushed the other away.

"Ugh!" Deuce groaned "Why were you kissing me Cleo? I mean a gorgan and some stuck up air headed mummy will never work out!"

"Me? Kiss you?" she screeched "yeah right. You were kissing me! Oh and I am not a stuck up air headed mummy. If anything I'm as sweet as honey. And you are a cold hearted monster! I bet you get all happy when you turn people to stone! But I agree on one thing! We would've never worked out!"

"So are we done?"

"Yeah, I guess we are" as both monsters walked away they started to feel a pain in there hearts. What was going one.

...

Lagoona and Gil


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter1:(continuation)

Gil and Lagoona were at the pool finishing laps.

"Great job, Lagoona!" her boyfriend praised "the other, team might as well not show up!"

"Thanks Gil, and by the way you're getting faster too, hex you're getting faster than me!"

Gil removed his helmet to give his girlfriend friend a kiss. But, once their lips met something went wrong. Gil pushed Lagoona into the pool. "Ugh!" he groaned "What am I doing! A fresh water creature and a salt water creature having a romantic relationship would never work out! I can't believe my parents were right!"

"You know Gil, you're so right! Heck, I bet you can't beat any of the boys in this school!"

"Well, then I guess we're over with!" As Lagoona went under and Gil walking away both started to miss the other and miss their Romeo and Juliet relationship.

...

"-Well, at least my kind doesn't drink the blood of their romantic partner! And is obsessed with fearleading!"

"Well, at least my kind doesn't doesn't go casing cars! And is obsessed with casketball!"

"Y'know Draculaura? We're done!" both monsters walked away wondering if they really loved or hated each other.

...

EAH

Ashlynn and Hunter were in their secret place (the one in true hearts day). Hunter was getting ready to shoot an arrow that would carve his and Ashlynn's name into the tree, when a wood picker ruined it. "Aren't you going to hunt it?"

"Hunting, woodland animals- well animals in general- is wrong"

"I know that! It's just that... You're a Huntsman! You're suppose to hunt woodland animals!"

"If that's how you feel Ashlynn, then maybe we're not meant to be." Both stamped back to their dorms ready to cry tears for days.

...

"Daring! Stop looking in the mirror, and pay attention to me!" Apple whined

Daring snickered "Jeez, Apple do you ever think of anyone else but yourself? I mean seriously you're more of a villan than Raven!" she gasped at that remark "Actually, Apple we're done! Good luck finding another future husband!"

...

"Hey, Dex!" Raven greeted

"ahhhh. Oh, hey Raven." she never got why she found his awkwardness cute she just does. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she was hoping it would be a date

"Do you know why couples are breaking up? 'Cause Daring is upset that he and Apple broke up. But he says he can't stand her voice or the sight of her."

"No, but maybe Cupid would know. Come on lets go vist her" Dexter knew of Cupids crush on him, and he was non to happy visting her. But if it meant saving his brother he'd do it.

...

Dexter and Raven entered Cupids secret room, only to find a huge pile of books. They were beginning to think that Cupid wasn't their until an arm shot of the books holding a brown book with a hot pink heart on it, and a voice saying "Found it! I found it!" Cupid used her magic to put all the books- except the one she was holding- back on the book selves. "Oh hey guys! When did you two get here?" she greeted her crush (who she knew she could never have) and her dear friend.

...

"So, let me get this straight. Your friend Draculaura dated Valentine thousands of years ago and he returned in February to get her back- but it failed and now he's using some old heart breaking spell to get back at your friends from Monster high but it's also hurting the couples here." Raven summed up

"Correct" Cupid said "and only couples in love but not together can help me reverse this curse. And if we don't then love will cease to exist." Raven stood in a fighting stance with a smile on her face.

"We'll help you!" Dexter was shocked. Sure, he had a crush on Raven but he didn't know if the feeling was mutual, so he only nodded in agreement.

...

Jackson Jerkyll was in an unconscious state pleading with Holt. "Please Holt! You have to do this!"

"Why?!"

"Because, I don't want to break up with Clair!"

"You do realize that, the spell only affects couples in love righ- wait! Are you in love with her!?" Jackson looked down hoping that, his altero ego didn't notice his blush "Fine. But only because, I don't want to see you end up in the same state as are friends."

Jackson went into a special room inside his head, so that Holt could have complete control of the body they shared, so he could protect the girl he loves. Holt, on the other hand knew he'd have to tell his parents, friends, and Clair the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A vist to Monster High

Headmaster Grimm was at his desk working on the whole rebels vs. royals situation, when he got a mirror message request from Headmistress Bloodgood. He accepted the request. "Yes? What is it you would like to 'chat' about Bloodgood?"

"Hello to you too, Headmaster Grimm. Anyway tell me have students been acting strange lately?"

"Explain?"

"You see, couples here are breaking up left and right. They argue at the sight of each other-" the headmistress' office door opened and three girls entered. One had blue skin white hair with blue and pink streaks, one had brown fur-no seriously, the last girl had green skin black and white hair and had bolts in her neck- they were all wearing their fearleading uniforms. "Headmaster Grimm, let introduce you to three of my students- Abbey (the blue skinned one), Clawdeen (the fury one) and Frankie (the green skinned one). Girls what is-"

"Draculaura and Clawd got into a fight! Now they refuse to speak to the other and-" Clawdeen said in a rush

"Calm down, Clawdeen. Now, Frankie what's going on?"

"We were at practice when Draculaura said she had to talk to Clawd- they got into a fight and broke up! They casketball team went outside the team- besides Clawd- said that Clawd didn't focus at practice and Draculaura did the same! Headmistress what is happening?"

...

Raven, Dexter, and Cupid had entered their Headmasters office.

"Yes? Raven Dexter, Cupid how may I help you?"

"Headmaster! I know what's happening! And how to fix it!" Cupid excitedly said

"Wait? Cupid is that you?" a voice (Clawdeen) asked

"Clawdeen?" Cupid made her way over to the magic glass ball to see her monster high friends "It's so good to see you all!"

"Cupid? Did you say you know what's happening?"

"Yea!" Cupid explained what she concluded to- Valentine used a heart breaking spell and how it was affecting Monster High and Ever After High, she also told them of her solution.

"But where will you start? At new school or Monster school?" asked Abbey

"Monster High. That way when we all get back here Valentine won't be able to come here and start chaos. That is if it's okay with Headmaster"

"Go. And hopefully you idea works Cupid. Otherwise we're all doomed. To an eternity without love- predicted for us or not."

...

"Ugh" groaned Raven as she landed on the forest ground after going through the portal Cupid had created- she was the last one through.

"You okay?" Dexter offered her his hand, which she gladly took telling him she was fine. Cupid looked at them with envy, wishing she was he one that Dexter ended up with.

"Cupid!" a voice filled with excitement exclaimed. The three girls from the video appeared.

Cupid had explained that her friends from her former school would come- find them- and help them with their plan.

"Okay, so who's the first couple(s) on your list?"

...

The four ghouls and two EAH students were in the creeperteria- Cupid telling them of the couples. "First" she began "We need you three. Frankie and Andy, Abbey and Heath, and Clawdeen and Thad. So that's the first three. Next, we need Operetta and Johnny, Invi Billy and Scarah, Ghoulia and Slo Mo, and Spectra and Billy Phaidin ." The three ghouls blushed when she mentioned their crushes. Well, for Abbey it looked like she put on alot of blush.

And, speaking of crushes Heath just entered the creeperteria at the time to see Abbey blush. "Heath! Come here!" Cupid gestured him over. Cupid introduced him to Dexter and Raven.

"Say, Dexter you look like my cousin Jackson." Cupid filled Heath in on what was happening and what he could do to help- not mentioning that he and Abbey would come together in the process.

"Speaking of Jackson, where is he?" Frankie asked

"Oh, he let Holt take over." he answers "but he's only doing it so that he doesn't break up with Clair." he said before anyone could ask. "So, do we need anyone else from this realm?"

"Actually, yes." Cupid gave him the list of the couples that needed to get together while the solution is in progress. Andy and Thad spotted the others. Everything got explained to them. "Okay, does everyone have it?"

"Yes" they all left for their classes- yes that includes Cupid. But not Dexter and Raven they were allowed to wonder around the school, as long as they were together.

...

Later that night, Clair was in her room wondering why she hasn't heard from Jackson in the last few days. Clair heard a thud sound coming from outside. She went to her window- expecting to see Jackson- only to see Holt.

"Holt?" she couldn't believe this "What's going on with Jackson?"

"Can I come up?" she gave him a nod. He climbed the tree and into her room. "Okay, so Jackson is going to out of comittion for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because, Valentine is back and he cast a heart break spell on couples together and in love." Clair raised an eyebrow "Yea, I did the same thing. He told me he didn't want to break up with you-" Clair now looked shocked "I asked if he does love you and he blushed when I asked so that answered my question. And why I'm explaining this to you"

"When Jackson's back in control-"

Holt was now sitting on a tree branch on the tree so he could still her Clair. "Don't worry Clair, when the others figure things out we'll have a party- and then you and Jackson can talk. But I'll be in touch with both the monsters working to bring Valentine down and you so, I can give you the updates on what's happening." And with that Holt went down the tree back to his home.

Clair was was laying on her bed, thinking about the whole Jackson might be in love with her. She was also wondering if she was falling for him. I hope Jackson is back soon, I seriouly miss him. She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Operetta and Johnny- the music lovers

The Monsters and Ghouls were at the entrance of the Catacombs. "Are you ready?" Cupid questioned "Because after we get these two there is no going back." The others nodded. "Okay, here we go"

...

They were all on a boat next to their loves, except Cupid who had the paddle and was steering the boat. Raven was listening to a song on her icoffin. Well, she has listed to this song ever since she saw Cupid and Dexter holding hands.

_'Silent tears were runnin' down my face as I saw you with another. Bet you didn't know I had secret a secret love for you. Wrote you a love song, but you crushed my heart into a million pieces. I cried and cried for you but you never came. Why did I fool myself with your_ _charms__.' _Raven had silent tears in her eyes, they wanted to fall- but she refused to let them to. She still didn't know how to deal with the whole Dexter and Cupid are together thing._ 'Thought we were the perfect couple. My tears came out like a waterfall. Said you never liked the other __girl. Then why were you holdin' hands? You took my heart and crushed it into a million pieces.' _

Raven was now silently crying in her head. 'Why_ does it bother me so much?' Then_ she began to wonder something. _ did Dexter look shocked when I_ said_ we would help Cupid? I mean wouldn't he want to help his girlfriend?'_Before she could ask Dexter that question they came to their stop. They heard a boy sing

"Boy, don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you. Run and jump into your truck and hit the the gas, burn some rubber up. Yeah, your time's running out. Do it now. Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit. Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting. Whatever it takes. You gotta get to that gate. She's cryin' on a suitcase. Sittin' at the airport. Waitin' on an airplane. Bound to take her out of here. Ooh..." it sang.

"Johnny!" Frankie said. Andy couldn't help but feel jealousy as his 'crush' said the ghost boys name.

The said ghost turned and saw his friends. "Hey, guys and ghouls. What's the happs?"

"What's 'happs' is that Draculaura's ex boyfriend put a 'break up' on couples in love- and together. And now Cupid needs 'friendly' couples to help her bring Valentine down!" Clawdeen explained.

"And you need me why?"

"You and Opera girl- help us and love will blossom again! What you say?" Heath couldn't help but smile- to himself- at Abbey's explaining skills.

"Okay...I'll help but...uh..."

"Everyone will work in pairs. Operetta and you are one of the pairs I need. To help restore the balance of love to the universe!"

"I know I already said I'd help but...uh...what would've happened if I said no?"

"Easy, we'd tell Operetta about your crush on you." Thad shrugged. Man, who knew Draculaura's cousin could black mail. One of the many things Clawdeen found even more interesting about Thad.

...

All of the girls were wondering more through the Catacombs as the boys were waiting on the boat. "So?...Dexter can you tell us more about EAH?" asked Andy

"Sure. Ever After is a high school for the sons and daughters of fairytale legends. For example my older brother Daring, our little sis Darling and I are the children of king Charming. But there's been a bit of conflict lately."

The other boys looked at each other "Why?"

"You see, on legacy day, Raven didn't sign the book of legends- because she didn't want to follow in the evil queens footsteps. So now the school is divided into Royals- people who want their happily ever afters to come true. Rebles- those who want to make their own happily ever afters. Royalists- people who support the royals. And even though I'm a royal I'm thinking of becoming a rebel."

Heath repeated "Why?"

"Because, I want to make my own story, and not do something that's been laid out for me you know? I mean most of the rebels are children of villans that don't want to follow in their evil parents footsteps." the boys- besides Dexter- looked at each other again.

"I get it" Thad broke the silence "I mean the royals must like it 'cause they get to be happy for eternity like their parents. But the rebles want their own stories because they don't want to be considered 'evil' from what their parents did." Dexter nodded.

"Exactly, and I wouldn't be the first royal turned rebel. You see this girl Ashlynn Ella- daughter of Cinderella- became a rebel on True Hearts day, because she was secretly dating a rebel, Hunter Huntsman. She temporarily broke up with him. But they got back together. Well, that is until this curse happened!"

...

Raven was beginning to think they were lost. "Are you sure you know the way?" she asked a hundred times.

Finally they heard a voice sing "And why didn't you say 'yes' to my proposal?"

"Operetta!" the ghouls screamed.

"Hey, girls. What are ya doin' here?" Cupid explained everything to her- and how she could be so helpful. Clawdeen even threatened to blackmail Operetta of she didn't help. "So...My crush on Johnny..."

"Is a secret" promised the werewolf.

...

As Cupid steered he boat back to where they came she said to herself "Five down, Five to go. Oh I hope this works." she looked at the couples infront of her. She knew that they'd all get together as they all came together to reverse this curse.

**Okay the only couples I have for the EAH that aren't together are Hopper and Briar, and Sparrow and Dutchess. I'm having trouble coming up with others. If you have any ideas then please feel free to leave them in a review or a PM. See you all next time on Love Conquers all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Yay! Okay, well... I have decided not to use Spectra and that other Billy Peron. As well as Ghoulia and Slo Mo. I need just one more pairing for EAH! and thanks to the guest suggested 'son of the hero of Haarlem and Lily! I am so using them! Though I think I'll shorten his name to either Son or Hero or his actual name if anyone can tell me what that is. Oh, but I will use Spectra she's gonna be Invisi Billy's Sister****.**

Chapter 6: Sk8r ghost and the Teleopath

The gang that was helping Cupid get love back were again separated into two groups this time? Group A:Dexter, Raven, Abbey, Heath, Operetta, and Thad. Group B:Frankie, Andy,Johnny, and Clawdeen. Cupid went outside to find the reverse of this curse spell and what she needed from this realm. Page after page, turn after turn, she was about to give up when...

"1/2 pint cherry blossoms, 3 cups of rose petals, 4 golden hearts, 1 Giants toenail, 12 thorns from royal vines, 1 dragons tooth, a pintch of shadow from a horse, 3-" a shadow came over her, which was weird considering it was really sunny and no clouds were out.

"Oh...how cute lil' darlin' you think you can reverse the curse? Tisk, tisk, tisk. I thought you would have known better"

"Not in a lifetime! My friends and I will defeat you Valen-"

"Listen here!" he grabbed her by her shoulders " If you ever try to stop me! I will cut your throat, drink your blood, then leave you. To. Die." she gasped "Exactly. Now give me that!" he grabbed the book from her hands. She was able to save all except the last ingredient needed to defeat Valentine.

"3 poisonous oaks leaves, and 2 joined pigeons and-" she cut herself short "Curse you Valentine!" the daughter of Eros just didn't know what to do.

...

Valentine was laughing by himself. "That girl actually thinks she can stop me? Well she'll be in for a big surprise. Especially since she doesn't have this.." he took out the small slip of paper that had the last ingredient on it "10 hearts confess thief love and become 5 pure hearts of love. How touching" he crushed the paper and put into his pocket "Let's see that stupid love girl defeat me now "

...

Group A was in the gym trying to find Invisi Billy. The Monster High students didn't have to wait long because they saw a basketball bouncing and shooting itself. "Come on guys" Thad waved them over to the 'haunted' basketball. "Hey Billy-" the vampire caught his tongue when the ghost appeared. Yes, it was a ghost just not a boy. It was Spectra. "My bad Spectra-"

"She held up her hand. No, problem. Now if you're looking for my brother he should probably be in some room thinking about Scarah."

"Thanks Spec!" the EAH students were in their own worlds when they saw the others leave.

'Hmmm' the ghost journalist thought 'those two seem awkward around each other. Oh well, Cupid probably has some plan to get them together' she shrugged it off and returned to shooting the basketball.

...

"BILLY!" the monster students screamed "WHERE ARE YOU/ COME OUT!"

the lonely boy was on top of his locker- coincidentally was where his friends were calling his name. "Ghost boy not here?" questioned the snow girl

He became visible. "Hey guys..."

"Billy can you help us?" the flame headed boy was straight forward

"With what...?" Operetta gave him the low- down of what was happening- excluding the part that his crush had a role in it. He nodded. "By the way how did you guys..."

"Spectra" that's all Billy needed to know he groaned

"Sisters" his hand over his eyes everyone else was silently chuckling to themselves.

...

Group V was in the Science lab with Scarah. "And you need my help with..."

"Getting love back! You and Billy can help us greatly!" exclaimed the black and white haired monster. The banchee sighed. If this meant she and Billy were working together she is taking the opportunity. She gave a slight head nod.

"Yes." now to find Cupid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Leaving Monster High

**Sorry for not updating, but I do have other fics too. Oh and to Matt yes I know about Jackson having a crush on Frankie but if you have ever seen ghouls rule Claire kisses Jackson at the end and I have been shipping Andy and Frankie since skull shores. And MuffinsRyummy ur answer is at the top. Oh and I'll be using Madeline and Alistair for the last couple at EAH. Thank you to the person who has suggested them, along with ****your other pairing. Oh and I'll be using my own OC Chris and he'll be Cupids true love. Thank to the person who suggested Valentine and Cupid but I just don't ship them, I'm sorry.**

The two groups had gone outside to see Cupid on the ground and shaking. "Cupid? Are you alright?" asked Frankie

"Yes" she put her hand on her her head as Frankie and Clawdeen helped her off the ground.

"What happened?" the werewolf girl questioned

"Valentine. He told me to stop what I was doing, or else."

"That's it! Us guys are gonna pumble him into dust!" all the guys say together.

"What did book say about curing unlove? Asked the blue skinned girl

"It said 1/2 pint of cherry blossoms, 3 cups rose petals, 4 golden hearts, 1 Giants toenail, 12 thorns from a royal vine, 1 dragon tooth, a pintch of shadow from a horse, 3 poisonous oak leaves, 2 joined pigeons. Valentine took the last ingredient before I could read it. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Whatever the last ingredient is will get it" Raven reassured

"Thank you all. Now lets get going to EAH."

...

Once everyone was out of the portal- and in the enchanted forest- they began to wonder who they needed from this realm to help them. "Can you guys hang here for a bit? I need to go make a very important call." Said Cupid

"Sure" was their reply

...

In Salom (if that is the place) Holt was with Claire in her room waiting to hear what was happening. Claire was beginning to lose hope as each passing day, it's been at least three days now, that Jackson had let Holt take over and she wasn't happy. She really wante- no needed Jackson with her.

'But what if they can't fix this? What if I never see Jackson again?' She didn't want to move on from him if their relationship technically never stopped. 'No stop thinking that! I will see him again.' she told herself.

Just then Holt's- and Jackson's- phone began to ring. He held it up to see who it was "It's Cupid!" he pushed the answer button "Hello? Cupid? What's going on?"

"Holt, Claire we're at EAH now. We'll get the couples here and get the ingredients we need then we'll have this cure reversed"

"But what about the couples that are supposed to be together? What will happen to them?" the goth girl wondered

"They'll get back together, along with the couples helping me with getting everything back on track."

"Okay"

"Gotta go. Talk to you two later" the call ended

...

It was just Claire and Holt now. The music monster turned to her "Don't worry Claire, everything will be okay. You will see Jackson again, trust me."

"I do trust you Holt, it's just...what if they can't fix it in time? Don't they have like three and a half days left to fix it? What if they just don't make it, and I never see Jackson again?"

He put his hands on her shoulders "Calm down Claire. They will fix this. I have faith, trust me they've been in a whole lot worse situations than this."

"Holt, you're forgetting that if they fail love will cease to exist right? And if people stop loving each other and don't have kids then both the humans and the monsters will no longer exist?"

"Goodnight Claire. And don't worry they. Will. Fix. This. I swear."

"Goodnight Holt." Even though she had Holt visting her every night, Claire couldn't help but feel so alone when Holt was and wasn't with her. Mostly because she could never see Jackson, and if the others failed then she might never see him again- and she knew she couldn't live without him.

...

After the phone call was over, Cupid went walking back to the others. Though she felt alone she knew one thing if she couldn't have Dexter then she'd look for someone else. Then Chris came into her mind.

Chris was a child of well no one really knew, he just keeps his life a secret. With blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin it was any ones guess as which story he belonged too.

...

The group of teens were waiting for Cupid, to come back. They all knew that she was good with places that have "romantic" spaces, the Enchanted Forest was one of them. They all also began to wonder who they would need to get first.

When Cupid appeared they all had turned to face her. "Cupid!" said Frankie, she and the other girls had surrounded her.

"You okay?" asks Clawdeen

"Yes."

"Hey" they turned to see the vampire boy have a time out sign with his hands "Did you forget a few people?"

"Sorry Thad, I thought boys didn't like "moments"?" the werewolf said to her crush

"Anyway Cupid" Andy says trying to avoid a near fight from breaking out "Which couple do we need to find first?"

"Briar and Hopper"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Briar and Hopper

Briar Beauty may have been wearing a smile as she was putting things in her locker, but on the inside she was not happy. She was wondering when Hopper would ask her out already! First, he pretended to be a secret admirer, then helped her plan her True Hearts Day Dance. Seriously! She knew who her secret admirer was by the flies he sent her.

Yes, she knew. She just wanted to confirm her suspicions- if it wasn't Hopper she would have been devastated, luckily it was him.

...

Hopper (human form) was standing behind the tree in the hallway wondering when he should approach Briar, of course has soon as she started walking his turned into a frog.

Upset, he ran to the library. Sure Briar's seen him like this, but today he wanted to ask her out!

...

Has soon as she saw Hopper leave she was upset, did he not like her anymore? Was he hiding something from her? She wish she knew the answer.

They decided that the girls would get Hopper to help and the boys would get Briar to help.

...

The EAH and Monster High group had split up into two groups, this time Girls and Boys.

The boys would convince Briar to help them and the girls would convince Hopper. They split up to find their targets.

...

The boys were wondering around the school when they spotted Briar near a window in the castleteria and sitting by herself.

Briar was by herself, just pouting. She really wanted Hopper to ask her out, but it seems like it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The boys approached the pouting princess. "Excuse?" Thad asked "Are you Briar Beauty?"

She put down the french fry she was holding and looked up "Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Thad and my friends and I are here to ask you something"

"What is it?" Thad had explained what was going on and said that she and Hopper would be very helpful "I'm in!"

The boys mentally said yes!

...

In the Library

"Come on Hopper! We seriously need your help!" cried the werewolf

"And, if I say no?"

"Then love will no longer exist! No one will ever get married or have kids ever again! The Fairytale, Monster, and Human worlds will cease to exist if you don't help!"

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Great! Let me get in touch with the guys!" Cupid pulled at her phone and dialed Dexter. "Dex, we got Hopper what about you?"

"We got Briar. Okay so what now?"

"One guy, and one girl will stay with Briar and Hopper the others will go convince Sparrow and Dutchess next"

**Chapter 8 down! So who do you guys think should stay with Briar and Hopper, and what will happen with Dutchess and Sparrow? Tune in to find out**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sparrow and Dutchess

The people that would confront the ballerina and the rock star would be Clawdeen and Thad. With how many people were helping Cupid with her mission they had decided that it'd be best for only two to go so it didn't seem like they were ganging up on the two.

...

Sparrow was near a lake playing his guitar and trying to work out his frustrations. He had been in love with Dutchess since they were in middle school, and he hated that she didn't return his feelings every god damn time he hear her mention Daring he wanted to strangle him! He gets to marry Apple! And yet almost every girl falls for him! It just wasn't fair!

He had strummed a few strings for some reason he wanted to work on a balled but that hadn't worked, he has always had trouble coming up with love lyrics. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get any lyrics out- mostly because a certain Swan Princess would come into his mind.

As he was trying to figure out his song, Dutchess left the lake and went over to the log that Sparrow was sitting on. She looked at the back of him and smiled, he always made her feel like goo inside.

"Hey, Sparr, what are you doing?" Startled by the sudden noise the red headed boy nearly threw his guitar up

"Ah...Huh...oh uh n-nothing Swan"

"Come on, we've known each other since elementary so I know when you're lying"

He gave in and told he was working on a love song but couldn't think of anything "Oh...so...who's the lucky girl?"

The boy in green turned he couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her who he wanted it for, especially since she liked someone else. He just couldn't do it. "Just someone that's not of your concern."

"Oh..." he faced dropped, she never really had a crush on Daring she only did it to get him jealous, she just wanted Sparrow to say he was in love with her just like she is with him. But pretending to have a crush on someone for two years while hiding the true crush she's had on her best friend since the fourth grade, it was a miracle she was able to keep pulling it off so well.

...

Thad and Clawdeen had seen and heard the whole scene, they had agreed that those have been harboring feelings for the other for a long while. Coming out of the woods they approached with caution "Hello" greeted the werewolf "we're looking for Dutchess and Sparrow, are you them?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Thad and this is Clawdeen"

Sparrow had though for a second "Oh that's right, you guys are helping Cupid with bringing love back right?"

"Yes, and lets just say that you two can help us"

"How?"

"Lets walk back to the others, hey Thad but you that the girls win!"

"In your dreams! Us guys will beat you there and you'll be stuck licking your wounds!"

...

The two girls were in front of the boys by eighteen feet "So?...care to explain why Sparrow and I are necessary to your plan?"

"Easy, couples that are in love but aren't together can help restore balance"

"How? Didn't that stupid love curse put a stop to couples being in love from being together?"

"If the couple was already together than yes, but if you weren't then no. The couples that aren't together that get together under this curse while gathering ingredients to reverse the curse will help with making sure that Valentine is put to a stop- for good."

...

"How do Swan and I supposed to contribute to your plan?"

"You like Dutchess right? So if you help us I can guarantee that you two will end up together"

...

When they arrived to the ones that were waiting everyone realized that they had a big group. So they decided to split up except for Briar, Hopper, Clawdeen, Thad, Dutchess, Sparrow, and Cupid.

The next couple to get was Maddie and Alistair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Maddie and Alistair

The blonde boy that was set to follow in his mother's footsteps was sitting at the Tea Shoppe in Book End his eyes closely watching the waitress giving people their tea. His name? Alistair and the person he was watching was non other than Madeline "Maddie" Hatter.

The blonde boy had always had a "crush" on Mad's daughter. His mother and her father were best friends the next "Alice" and "Mad" Hatter spent alot of time together.

Over time his feelings for Maddie grew into where he was head over Wonderland heels in love with her.

"Hey Alistair, what is the next hero(ine) of Wonderland staring at? Could it be the dark sky that he will have to vanquish to make it blue again?" she giggled startled by her voice Alistair nearly fell down.

"Uhhhh!" the chair settled down "Sorry Maddes, my mind is preoccupied with something...well someone"

The young Hatter took the seat across from him since she was on break. "Who is this someone that makes your flutter so?" she was nervous on the inside because she has been in love with Alistair since they were six and she always kept her emotions around him in control since she had no idea if the feeling was mutual.

"Well...you see Maddie this girl that makes my heart shake, my head flutter, and my knees go blank is someone that we know real well. Infact it's a girl that plays a very important part in our story, and I mean very important."

Maddie could feel her heart break into pieces. She always liked Alistair but now that she knows that it was Lizzy or Kitty that he likes. Great, at least she didn't tell him how she felt otherwise who knows what would've happen to their friendship.

"What about you Maddes? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he feels the same or not"

"Oh" that sorta made Alistair's blood boil, Maddie- Maddie liked someone else?! He felt such a rush of jealousy go through him.

Maddie likes someone that may or may not like her back! And it might not even be from the their story?!

...

Abbey and Heath heard the whole commotion between the two Wonderlandians, great. All they had to do was talk to them- privately.

When they entered Maddie saw them, she waved them over. "Are you two Abominable, Abbey and Burns, Heath?"

"Yes, and you are daughter mad hatter and son in wonderland Alice"

"Can we talk to two privately? Girls and guys?"

...

When Abbey and Maddie reached the back Abbey told Maddie everything "Help please, if do then you and boy get together."

"I don't know Abbey"

"Friend Raven is helping why not you?"

"I just don't think I can handle rejection well"

"Wonder boy likes you please help"

"Okay"

...

Outside

"So...you and Maddie?..."

"Heath, don't. Maddie likes someone else"

"I don't know man. She seems to really like you, I don't think she likes anyone else"

"I'll do it"

"What?"

"Help bring back love. That is your guys mission right?"

"Yes..."

"So I'll help you guys with that"

...

When the two monsters contacted Cupid she told them that the next couple was Lilly and Hero.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lilly and Hero

Lilly was out in the field attending her sheep, well they were asleep so she was just sitting on hay and thinking about a certain blond boy. In truth she was jealous and it all goes back to the beginning of school.

...

Lilly was just standing in the main hall waiting to see when others would show up, well really everyone just couldn't wait to see Apple. Her name made her blood boil. Apple might be a nice girl but she had two problems, one- all of the boys fell for her and just egged them on! Not even telling that maybe some other girl would like them, and two- she was a spoiled brat. She didn't even see how the school would be if a rebel runner it, or even let another royal run it. It always had to be her, no one else.

When the blond princess walked in the girl with blue and pink hair looked over at hero, he just had this love lourn look on his face, didn't he get that he could never have her?! But of course Apple won't do a thing about it!

...

When coming back to reality the Bo-Peep girl sighed. She might not really like Apple, but she also couldn't didn't see the point in stopping Apple from egging those boys on as she would say "We all have destined princes for us, I mean we're in high school so they can all get crushes on whoever but at the end of the day destiny will bring us our meant to be's'"

"Destiny, what a funny thing." she said to herself "Apple what if Raven and all of the others rebelling is destiny. Destiny telling us that we can make our own destinies?" she wondered what Apple would say to that.

"Excuse me darlin' but I'm looking for someone can you help me find her?" a voice asked

Looking up she saw a girl with purple skin, orange hair, and black and white clothes. "Who are you looking for?"

"A girl named Lilly, Lilly-Bo Peep"

...

Operetta was wondering behind the school- since she was told that was where Lilly would be.

While wondering she saw a girl sitting on a bail of hay, that next phantom of the opera wondered if she could help.

While asking the girl where she could find Lilly she heard a sheep baaaaaing "I have to go check!"

When the girl went insane the barn the southern bell got an idea, she went into the barn and said "You're Lilly?"

"Yes, and why do you want me?"

"To help us bring love back"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I love a guy that doesn't even love me back, what can I do?"

"I might not be Cupid, but I was always told that sometimes love will find a way, and if it's true love then he will return it"

"Who told you that?"

"My mom"

"Really?" Operetta nods "Wow she seems wise"

"Sugar you aint got no idea"

"Okay I'll help"

...

Hero was sitting on the steps in front of the school, not knowing what to do. He really likes his best friend, and he means he really really likes her, okay he loves her but he doesn't know what to do!

His feelings for her started to grow from friendship to romantic at ending of last year and through the summer. And by the time school started he was in love with her.

"Hey boy why are you here lookin' so depressed? So not groovy"

"You're one of the monsters Cupid brought back with her right?"

"Yep. So what's got you lookin' so down?"

"Well, I like my best friend"

"Really? How long?"

"A long while." He pictured back to the beginning of school from when Apple walked in. When he saw the girl in a red and white dress come in he realized that she was there he got a stupid love look on his face, he wasn't staring at her but another girl.

"Who's this girl?"

"My best friend: Lilly-Bo Peep. Oh and my name's Hero by the way"

"Johnny"


End file.
